Retrieve information obtained from screening, not yet coded, and from women's study charts to aid the National Cancer Institute's Division of Cancer Biology and Diagnosis in relating blood sample information to report on women who had benign biopsies. This will require retrieving charts from storage and coding chart information from computer storage for blood samples which were drawn from about 14,000 women screened during the 1966-67 mammography study and stored at Centralized Laboratory Services, Inc., an HIP affiliate. Other information will be developed from data already in the computer system. Presently coded and newly coded information will be related to blood sample information through computer analysis.